Holly Whyte
Holly Whyte is a non-player character in Bravely Default. She is a member of the Eternian Sky Knights and keeper of the White Mage asterisk. She reappears in Bravely Second. She also appears in Bravely Default: Praying Brage. D's Journal Entries ;Sky Knights The white mage who attacked Tiz with the monk Barras. She was later defeated at the southwest lake. Unstable and sadistic. A 26-year-old woman from Eternia. Her name is Holly Whyte. She is keeper of the white mage asterisk. Though a healer of great skill, she is sadistic to the core. Hedonistic and capricious, she has a wanton personality. *''Likes: Glamor, tough guys, wine'' *''Dislikes: Pessimists, brats, innocence'' Profile Appearance Holly is a 26-year-old woman with long blonde hair and grey-blue eyes. She has blue dangling earrings. She wears a skimpy sleeveless white dress and a white robe with long "tails" at the bottom. She wears thigh-high red boots with white socks and red gloves. She wears a large white and red hat. Personality Holly is described as a healer of great skill, but also sadistic to the core, with a hedonistic, capricious and wanton personality. She's prompt to criticize people for their stupidity or incompetence, but is too lazy to take matters in her own hands unless it's necessary. As the party visits more worlds, more positive sides to Holly's personality are shown, as seen when she helps Konoe overcome her fear of talking while not disguised. Story ''Bravely Default'' Fifteen years prior, Holly was a medic-in-training during the usurping of Eternia from the Crystal Orthodoxy. She was part of the Eternian occupation force under the command of Spell Fencer Ciggma Khint with the task of keeping peace during the attack and preparing for the laying of white magic cables. She was also scolded by the young Victor for standing around and watching the construction of the cables. In reports written by Khint, it's revealed the occupation was bloodless and that after a month the city began to settle into its new life. It's also noted that Holly would scold Victor on lingering around the construction site of the white magic tower, the two appearing to have had a relationship before going their separate ways. Later made a member of the Eternian Sky Knights, Holly is dispatched as part of the invasion of the Kingdom of Caldisla with specific orders to capture the wind vestal, Agnès Oblige. Prior to the invasion, they meet with Alternis Dim to receive the Eschalot as their means to travel. Alternis comments in his journal about Holly's "tag team drinking" with their Captain, Argent Heinkel. Holly later teases Alternis on his going undercover for Edea's sake, though she did not trust the girl. Paired with Barras Lehr and looking for Agnès from the skies, they chase her for a week before finally finding her at the great chasm. Holly is seen lounging on their ship, berating Barras on their failure to find the vestal so far. Initially firing cannons, Holly is too tired to deal with the vestal herself and instead sends soldiers after her with the promise of an award or cannon fire depending on their pace. After several soldiers are defeated by the pair, Barras begins losing his patience, wanting to fight himself. Holly reminds him that he's the only one who can fly their ship and that she doesn't want to go herself and dirty her white dress. They are soon forced to retreat momentarily. Holly and Barras are later found at the southwest lake after restocking their supplies for another cannon assault on Caldisla. Agnès wishes to surrender herself, but when Tiz asks if she will be mistreated, Holly makes it clear that Agnès will suffer some physical punishment, as payback for the frustration she has accumulated, running after her for a week. Agnès then retracts, prompting the fight against Barras and Holly which ends in their defeat. However, as the wind vestal's party learns during their time in the second world, Holly managed to use her magic to heal herself and Barras. In third world, after being defeated by the Til Arrior of that world, Holly aids Barras in fighting the wind vestal's party and is defeated. But Holly used reraise to save herself and Barras before pouncing on the monk to lounge awhile with him. Having overheard the event with his friends, Ringabel later remarks about Holly and Barras having a mature love affair is something special. In the fourth world, Holly was called to the city of Eternia by Victor to help him in a white magic experiment. At Einheria's behest, Holly joins her and Khint in testing the wind vestal's party's strength. In the fifth world, Holly is summoned back to the Eternia Command Center where she forms its second line of defense with Heinkel, Nobutsuna Kamiizumi, and Konoe Kikyo. Prior to fighting the wind vestal's group, Holly attempts to help Kikyo overcome her personal issue of not speaking outside her disguises. ''Bravely Second'' Two and half years after she and Barras were defeated by Tiz and Agnès, Holly gets into an argument with Erutus Profiteur over an abandoned seaside house that may have more to it than it appears.http://gematsu.com/2015/02/bravely-seconds-guardian-job-bloody-geist-revealed Gameplay Holly is one of the two first bosses with Barras the party encounters. She gives the White Mage asterisk once defeated. She can be fought again in different worlds as part of subquests. Creation and Development Voice Holly is voiced by Chiaki Takahashi in the Japanese version and Rachel Robinson in the English version. She shares her English voice actress with Fang from Final Fantasy XIII, Final Fantasy XIII-2, and Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII. Gallery Etymology In addition to her surname "Whyte" indicating her profession, Holly's given name could reference the commonly represented throughout Christmas. The Japanese katakana of her name ホーリー also references Holy, an offensive White Magic spell. References Category:Bravely Default Characters Category:White Mages